The Missing Hobbits
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Merry and Pippin look for Frodo and Sam at Animal Kingdom. Frodo, Sam, and Rosie do the same, after receiving a message from Mickey, in hopes that Merry and Pippin won't get themselves into too much trouble. What happens when they reunite? Read on and find out! Sequel to 'Breathe. Just Breathe'.
1. Gorilla Exploration

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , Disney characters, and the places at Walt Disney World. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the third part in my fanfiction series, _Sights at Walt Disney World_. :) Similar to what I did so far with the previous two parts of this series, I'm going to bring up rides, attractions, and shows that I remember at the parks. So, this is like memory lane for me. :)

That said, and without further ado, I present _The Missing Hobbits_.

*.*.*

The last thing Merry Brandybuck expected to be was inside a jungle. The weather was so hot out here and the spring so close now. Yes! There was a spring filled with fresh, flowing water. He took a few sips of the crystal-clear water, enjoying its taste and how it cooled him down.

A low rumble got his attention. Merry's short-tipped ears picked up the sound, causing him to stare at a creature with black skin, black fur, and moving on its knuckles and large feet. This creature looked so much like him, staring at him in admiration.

Who was this beast? How could Merry get close to one and hug it? Merry pressed his hand on the glass, noticing the creature was behind the glass. The mammal returned the favor, screeching, as well as jumping up and down, wanting to be free.

No! Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Merry!" Pippin's voice returned Merry to the present, allowing Merry, the curly, brown-haired hobbit, to observe the jungle they had just stepped out of. Merry looked at his curly, golden-haired hobbit friend and younger cousin for a moment, before returning to the road. They were lucky to cross the jungle and reach this dirt road, but they had no idea where they were. Pippin answered, saying, "Come on. I think I spotted a map somewhere around here."

"Right. Of course, there's a map," Merry said, following Pippin to a large map, standing on the side of the road. Ah! There they were, at Animal Kingdom! But where were Frodo and Sam? Could the map give them information? Merry charged up to the map, demanding loudly, "Where can we find Frodo and Sam?"

"Calm down, Merry. This map doesn't move or speak," Pippin said, admitting freely.

"Oh. Well, that's a shame," Merry said, realizing they were at Walt Disney World, at one of its parks. He sighed, wondering if they would ever find Frodo and Sam here. Rosie, too. Where was she? The last time they saw Rosie, she was at the Green Dragon Inn, serving him and Pippin drinks. That was a week ago. Now, she was gone, and it was up to Merry and Pippin to find them!

That is, if they knew where to look.

"Merry," Pippin suggested, "why don't we see what's happening at this park and get some drinks? I'm rather thirsty."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Merry said, rolling his eyes. He was thirsty, too. Not a bad idea! "Let's go!" He found another note meant for him and Pippin, as well as two purple coin purses filled with gold coins. He passed a coin purse over to Pippin, shortly before stowing his coin purse inside his pocket.

That was done! Now, where could they find their friends and get a drink? Well, they did find a cart filled to the brim with Mickey Mouse ice cream, dipped in chocolate. It was the best thing they ever ate. Now to resume their search and find their friends, before something else happened… again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Urgent Message!

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo awoke, alert as ever. He'd gotten plenty of sleep. Before he had the chance to fall back to sleep, his mind told him to get up and get moving.

Frodo had a thin frame, a bit fattened up due to eating all the delicious food at the parks and room service. He had lighter-than-usual skin, due to the Fallohide blood on his mother's side. His features often reminded people of an elf's face, while his ears were short and pointy, and his eyes were bright blue, as blue as a clear morning sky. He had soft, thick, curly brown hair nestled on his head and the tops of his feet.

In all, he was a decent-looking hobbit, fit for any lass to take him in. Sadly, he wasn't married. Not that he minded. He preferred his solitude and being with his closest friends.

That's what counted, right?

.

He sat up, admiring the room with its brown-painted walls, white covers, and sheets on his queen-sized bed, the dark oak writing desk standing up against the wall, the end table standing next to the bed, with the clock showing it was 5 a.m. and still dark out.

Frodo sighed. He was an early bird, a gentle-hobbit who loved getting up early in the morning. Was this hour really so different than his morning walks in the Shire? Not really, but he was on vacation and wanted to spend his time having fun, all while enjoying the scary parts that Magic Kingdom and Disney's Hollywood Studios had to offer.

He hadn't expected to be so enthralled by the scary parts of his vacation. And yet, here they were! Waiting for him to make the next move.

He moved off his bed, searching for a clean white shirt, beige suspenders, brown knee breeches, and a red rose patterned waistcoat from the dresser drawers. He found them, hurrying off to the bathroom to do his business, as well as to change, before leaving the bathroom and ordering room service.

Oh, he was so relieved his suite had a dining room. It wasn't traditional around this resort for a one-bedroom suite to have a dining room. And yet, he had one! That was all there was to it!

He smiled when his food arrived, minutes later. The fresh cooked scrambled eggs, fluffed to perfection, as well as meaty sausage links and patties, sizzling crisp bacon, toast with butter and jams, suited to his taste – for he chose this morning to go with marmalade jam – fluffy golden-brown pancakes with fresh maple syrup filled up in a glass container, as well as fresh orange juice, and two percent white milk made the meal splendid.

It was truly a hobbit breakfast to make and he loved it.

Frodo sat at the dark mahogany dining room table, shortly after thanking the waiter and seeing him leave his suite, gorging down on his food and drinks with delight. It was exactly what his stomach needed and would cherish this day.

Minutes after he finished eating and the waiter returned, taking his dishes onto a cart, before departing from the room a second time, Frodo found a note laying on the dining table. He picked up the note, unfolded it, and read the message to himself:

 _Frodo,_

 _I have urgent news!_

 _Your friends, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, have arrived at Walt Disney World. This realm! They're at Animal Kingdom and are looking for you, Sam, and Rosie. Bring Sam and Rosie with you to Animal Kingdom. That is your next stop._

 _See you there!_

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

"Animal Kingdom?" Frodo asked, unsure what was in that park. He shrugged. It must be filled with animals, hence the name. Still, it was worth a look. If Merry and Pippin were there, then odds were they were causing mischief.

"I suppose Sam, Rosie, and I will have to find them," Frodo said, folding the note.

He looked around the living room. The television sat in its usual spot against the wall, with no picture showing. He moved towards the beige-colored couch with its blue pillows all fluffed up. He sighed, wondering if he should watch television now, go back to sleep, or read a good book.

He chose the book, finding one on the shelf, an adventure novel, and sat back down on the couch to read.

So far, so good. Now, the last thing he hoped for was interruptions and he didn't want that. No, not at all.

~o~

Frodo closed his book, grateful to get past another chapter. It was such a good read with lots of adventure, action, and dragonoids! He dearly wished he could meet dragonoids! Anything to appease him.

He looked up the minute someone knocked at the door. Frodo made haste to stow his book in the bookcase, before running towards the suite's front door. The second he opened the door, Frodo jumped upon seeing Sam and Rosie enter his suite, with a golden note in his hand.

"Merry and Pippin are missing! We must go and find them!" Sam panicked.

"Sam, calm down!" Frodo closed the door, as soon as Sam and Rosie were inside his suite. "We'll find Merry and Pippin."

"He's right!" Rosie said, reading hers and Sam's note again. "Merry and Pippin are in Animal Kingdom, and that's where we need to go today. It'll be a great opportunity to explore the park, while we look for them."

"Sounds fair," Frodo nodded.

"Alright. So, who's ready to leave?" Sam asked, checking the clock. "Well, it's seven this morning. I suggest we go!"

Frodo laughed. "I couldn't agree more. Let's go." He looked around the suite one last time, before following Sam and Rosie out the door.


	3. Split Up Again

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

As Frodo left the hotel with Sam and Rosie, they were stopped by a strange red car, with a curved hood, blocking their path. Frodo sighed, wondering what the car was doing there and why it stopped them. The car window rolled down, revealing a tall black anthropomorphic mouse wearing a yellow shirt, brown khakis, and sunglasses.

"Say, you three need a lift? Mortimer Mouse," Mortimer said with a smile. His eyes widened upon seeing Rosie. "Well, well, well, miss. You may have the pleasure of riding up front with me if you'd prefer to stick with a mouse of a higher caliber."

"Ooh, I wonder why," Rosie said, blushing.

"We don't need your help," Sam told the mouse, a twinge of jealousy in his voice. "Rosie's my girl and that's that! Why don't you find someone else to pick on?"

Mortimer shrugged. "Suit yourself. There's too much animal activity here for my own good. I'll see you three later!" He rolled up the car window and sped off, not looking back at the hobbits to see if they were okay.

"What a strange mouse," Frodo said, concerned. He looked at Rosie, asking her, "Are you all right?"

"That mouse was flirting with me," Rosie said, annoyed. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

Frodo nodded.

"Well, come on. The bus should be here soon," Rosie said, leading Frodo and Sam towards the bus stop, where a silver steel bus awaited them. The bus's sign read **Animal Kingdom** on the front. So, Rosie knew this was right.

Frodo stopped, the second they reached the bus doors. He waited until after Sam and Rosie were inside, before joining them. It didn't take them long to find their seats. Frodo sighed, looking out the window or watching the television screen to find something to do. He didn't expect one of the mice to flirt with Rosie again. Of all the nerve!

Well, he hoped Merry and Pippin were okay and weren't getting into too much trouble. If they were causing mischief, then it was Frodo's job to find them and stop them, before it was too late.

~o~

Minutes passed before the bus stopped in front of the entrance to the Animal Kingdom. The second Frodo followed Sam and Rosie off the bus, the gentle-hobbit was stunned by the sign. A giant grey mammal's head, with its big ears, was looking down at them from the sign. In fact, the creature, the elephant's head was shown on the centermost part of the green sign with its big bold letters.

Well, he certainly wasn't in a park he recognized.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Frodo murmured aloud, noticing Sam and Rosie looking at him.

"Come on, Frodo. We have to find Merry and Pippin, remember?" Rosie said, guiding Frodo as well as Sam closer to the sign.

Frodo watched the sign until he was underneath it. The second he and his friends reached the ticket booth, Frodo used his coins to pay for admission into the park, as well a map for himself and one for Sam and Rosie.

"There's supposed to be a wild animal around here. Look! There's one!" Sam said, approaching an open exhibit where a crane was busy plucking at its feathers. Frodo joined Rosie and Sam over by the exhibit. Just seeing the animals in these areas made him wonder if he would ever be free or if it was an illusion.

"Do you think we should split up?" Frodo asked Sam and Rosie, getting their attention. "I mean, it's not that I want to sound rude or anything, but we're in a new park, and Merry and Pippin could be lurking around here. I think we'll cover more ground that way."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, worried. "This is a big park. You sure you won't get lost."

"Sam, I'll be fine. You?" Frodo said, calmly. "Besides, if we get stuck and need to find each other again, we'll stop by the Tree of Life." He read the tree's name on the map. "It's the biggest tree in all the park."

Rosie sighed. "I don't see why not? If we run into each other, then we can stop for lunch." She admitted, "We had breakfast. So, no one's going to be hungry for a while."

"I can't argue there," Sam said, observing his map. "Well, I say we do that. It'll give us all a break. We're not in danger. So, why not?"

Frodo smirked, liking this plan.

"Just don't get into too much trouble, will you Mr. Frodo?" Sam told Frodo, curtly.

"I won't. You won't regret this, Sam, Rosie. Thank you," Frodo said, darting off to find something to do around here.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Rosie asked Sam, the second Frodo took off.

"I hope so, Rosie. I do hope he'll be okay," Sam said, watching his best friend leave them behind.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Mortimer Mouse comes from Disney.


	4. Pocahontas and Her Forest Friends

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

"Pocahontas and Her Forest Friends" was a show that was once at Walt Disney World's Animal Kingdom. I decided to show it here for nostalgia. :)

*.*.*

Merry and Pippin walked down a trail. They hoped to catch up to Frodo, Sam, and Rosie, but the two cousins had no idea where they were. Eventually, they came out to a glen with a river and a large willow tree. There was so much greenery here. It almost made them feel alive and one with nature.

Pippin was just too curious for his own good, nearly running into a skunk along the way.

"Oh look, Merry! It's a skunk!" Pippin said, wanting to touch the skunk. Merry held him back, fast. "What Merry?"

"You have to respect nature." A woman with long, straight black hair and wearing a tan dress came out from behind the willow tree. "The skunk is one of my many forest friends. I am Pocahontas. Wingapo!"

"Eh… what?" Merry asked, confused.

"It means 'welcome'," Pocahontas answered, curious about these two new travelers.

"Hi," Pippin said, unsure what was happening. He jumped at the sight of the willow tree revealing a face on her bark. "What was that?"

"Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas said, introducing the two hobbits to the willow tree.

"Well, what a dream!" Grandmother Willow announced, staring at the two hobbits in intrigue. "Oh, Pocahontas! You have visitors."

"Yes. They've come to learn the secret of the forest," Pocahontas said, calmly.

"Well then, show them the ways of the forest," Grandmother Willow said with a tender heart.

"Oh," Merry was stunned. Learn the ways of the forest? He and Pippin were from the Shire. What more did they need to learn about nature? "Well, you see Pippin and I know how to respect nature."

"Yes, but a good lesson needs to be told," Grandmother Willow said hotly.

"What is the secret of the forest?" Pippin asked, curiously. He whispered in Merry's ear, "Oh, let them talk, Merry, or we won't hear the end of it!"

"Good point," Merry whispered back in agreement.

"Very good," Pocahontas said, showing the two hobbits different creatures. The first creature was an animal with grey fur and a white furry face. "This is the possum. He teaches us about strategy. The skunk we saw uses defense, which protects him from all things that could pose a threat to him."

Merry nodded. As if he didn't realize this. "What about the badger?"

"Well, his anger could use some work," Pippin said, laughing.

"Yes, but he also protects himself and others from harm. When something threatens him, he defends his territory. It's similar to the raccoon, who also does this for his family and friends," Pocahontas said with candor.

Grandmother Willow chuckled.

"What?" Merry asked, confused.

"That is the secret of the forest," Grandmother Willow said, kindly.

"I don't understand. Badgers and raccoons are alike?" Pippin asked, quite confused.

"It means that we need to trust the forest and protect it. We're responsible for destroying the forest as we are to saving it," Pocahontas said, kindly. "I hope you've learned something from this little venture."

"Yes, we must protect the forest from danger," Pippin announced, repeating what Pocahontas was saying.

"Then we have nothing more to teach you," Grandmother Willow said, returning to her bark.

"Well, thank you." Merry turned to Pippin, telling him, "Let's go."

"Do come again! The forest will be waiting for you," Pocahontas said, singing about nature a second later.

"We will!" Merry and Pippin said, returning to the trail and to the park again.

Merry couldn't believe this. He knew enough to protect the forest, but sometimes that didn't mean there wasn't a good fish he could catch for an evening meal. Didn't they have to eat? It made no sense going to that attraction without learning something new… or old, depending on the circumstances.

"What did we get from that?" Pippin asked, confused.

"I think it just means that we and nature have to keep in balance. We can't have one without the other. I hope you've learned something," Merry said, distraught.

"Oh, I've learned enough about nature to last a lifetime," Pippin said, politely.

"Yes. Let's go. See if we can't find Frodo, Sam, and Rosie," Merry said, leading the way through the park. He looked back to see Pippin follow him. Silly Pippin! "Where to?"

"Let's see!" Pippin said, pulling out his map and giving it a good hard look. He was hungry and food sounded good right now. Maybe they should try that for a change. "Well, there's plenty of places to eat. I'm starving."

"Let's go," Merry said, leading the way through the park and towards the nearest restaurant, where they hoped they wouldn't run into any more tree huggers.


	5. The Festival of the Lion King

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

As he walked around Animal Park, Frodo spotted some interesting wildlife. Of course, he spotted the pesky squirrels and chipmunks going after crumbs on the ground. Frodo chuckled. Silly squirrels and chipmunks.

In time, he spotted a brown building whose sign read **The Festival of the Lion King**. Frodo sighed, unsure about this building. Did that mean he would meet big cats? He heard there were lions at this park, thanks to Mickey Mouse, but he hadn't been sure it was true… until now.

At last, he made his way inside a large room with a cement floor. Four stands stood against four walls, kept apart by a large opening next to the stands. Frodo sighed. There was no one else in the room. It was just him. Where was the audience?

Frodo jumped at the sound of the lights turning on. They were all blinking down at him. Was he the star of the show? He was confused.

He looked up, moving out of the way and sitting on one of the stands as four creatures made their way to the openings. At last, a lion showed up as did a platform. A pig was there, as well as another strange cat-like creature.

"What's going on?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Well, look whose here?" the strange cat-like creature said in excitement. "Hello. My name is Timon. The warthog is Pumbaa."

"That's me!" Pumbaa said in excitement.

"A pig is here?" Frodo asked in confused.

"Hey! I ain't no pig!" Pumbaa huffed in annoyance.

"Relax Pumbaa," the red-maned lion said, calmly. "He's not gonna hurt you."

"You're right about that, Simba!" Pumbaa said, calming down.

Simba turned to Frodo, telling him, politely, "Welcome to the Festival of the Lion King! You've come at a most fortuitous time!"

"We have tumble monkeys. We have Scar. We have all sorts of creatures," Timon said, pleased.

"Monkeys?" Frodo asked, confused.

"He doesn't know what monkeys are," Timon chuckled. "Well, they're furry creatures that look like you and eat bugs from each other's fur."

"Kind of like those monkeys," Pumbaa announced, as four orange monkeys invaded the platform.

"Ahhh! Tumble monkeys!" Timon ran over to Pumbaa in fright.

"Don't look at me!" Pumbaa said, getting Timon off his leg.

"Okay fine." Timon ran towards the stage, deciding to announce the Tumble Monkeys. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present the Tumble Monkeys!" He leaped off the stage, allowing the monkeys to perform their stunts.

Frodo stared in awe as the monkeys acted… well, like monkeys with lots of places to run around, leap in the air, and perform their stunts. Surprisingly, one of the monkeys approached Frodo, handing to him a yellow banana, and forcing him onto the platform.

Oh no! What was he to do?

"Hey! You're no tumble monkey!" Timon cried, heading onto the platform.

"Is it over?" Frodo asked, surprised to be on the platform.

He looked up at the lights as they turned blue. He turned to the monkeys, discovering they were packing their bags. This didn't make sense, but neither did it when a lion with dark mane came onto the platform, scaring him.

Frodo couldn't take this. He climbed down the platform, right as the dark-maned lion started singing his wicked, villainous song.

"Hey Scar! That's not fair!" Timon called out to the dark-maned lion.

Scar growled. "I am trying to perform."

"You can perform with this!" Timon threw a green banana at the dark-maned lion.

Scar snarled again, lashing out at the cat-like creature—Frodo would find out later that Timon was a meerkat—as he continued his song. When he was finished, everything changed.

Simba leaped onto the stage with a pale skinned lion named Nala joining him. They performed a romantic dance that Frodo looked on in awe. He was happy for them. They were in love. It made him wonder if he would ever find love. Maybe he was fooling himself.

He sat back down when the finale started. Everyone performed beautifully. The Circle of Life was complete in this performance. Frodo smiled, joining in the clapping, as well as watching the performers do their jobs. By the time the show was over and everyone left the stage, Frodo knew it was time to go.

"Now, get out! We've got to pump another one of these babies out!" Timon's voice rang out from a speaker. Frodo chuckled, shocked by the way Timon said "get out", but smiling as he heard Timon's calmer voice over the speaker.

The moment Frodo was outside again, he watched as the doors closed. A part of him wanted to stay, but something told him it was time to move on and find Merry and Pippin before they got into real trouble.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Scar comes from Disney's film trilogy, "The Lion King".


	6. It's Tough to be a Bug!

"Where's Frodo?" Rosie asked as she and Sam neared the Tree of Life Theater.

"Well, Mr. Frodo said he was fine. I worry about him, too." Sam paused. "Come on. Let's go into this theater. If we're lucky, it won't be so wild today."

Sam was sorely mistaken. As soon as he and Rosie entered the large theater, with plenty of seats to spare, they were surrounded by bugs. Even the stage had bugs. Oh, this did not look good! Not good at all! Bugs ate fruits and vegetables. They were a gardener's worst nightmare!

"Oh great. Bugs!" Sam said, horrified.

"Sam, I'm sure they're all right," Rosie said, watching the bugs scatter.

"Hello? Is this turned on?" A blue ant asked, as the microphone screeched, before quieting down to a manageable sound. "Thank you!" The blue ant spoke to Sam and Rosie, introducing himself, "Hello, my name is Flik. Welcome to the Tree of Life Theater. Granted, you're now bug size. So, we can begin the show!"

Flik moved back into his tunnel in the ceiling. This confused Sam. Bug size? He didn't like the sound of that!

Sam shrieked the moment the orange and brown monarch butterflies moved towards the stage, under Flik's command. Yes, there was Flik introducing various bugs to Sam and Rosie. One of them was a giant green stinkbug and he certainly looked ready to blast his odor at the audience.

One orange bug moved towards Sam and Rosie, shaking off the blue flower petals from his sleek body.

"Watch out! He's going to blow!" Flik said, ducking.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked at the wrong time.

 _BOOM!_

The stink bug blasted his green gas into the air, forcing Sam and Rosie to blow the stinky air away from their faces. It was a horrible stench! And it was only getting worse, the moment a grasshopper showed up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Flik asked the grasshopper, confused.

"What are we doing? You're inviting trouble! These people are trouble!" the grasshopper said, pointing to Sam and Rosie.

"Us?" Sam and Rosie asked in confusion, pointing to themselves.

"They're not trouble! They're guests!" Flik pleaded.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" the grasshopper said, calling out his leader, Hopper.

Hopper flew in looking wicked. He was a brown grasshopper with a mean attitude. He looked at Sam and Rosie, determined to end them.

"Well, look at what we have here!" Hopper said, concocting something evil. "Fiends, traitors! You're gonna get it!"

"Oh no! What did we do to you?" Sam asked, nervously.

" _I'm gonna wreck your lives!_ " Hopper shouted, right as a frog turned up, flicking his pink tongue at the brown grasshopper. "Hey! Don't eat me!" Hopper moved this way and that to avoid the frog, but he couldn't flee forever. Soon, the frog got him and ate him, walking away in triumph.

Flik returned, keen on ending the show. "Yes, well, I hope everyone's okay! Let's take it home!" He ran off, right as all the other bugs, including dung beetles with their balls of dung, ran off into the stage, disappearing from sight.

The monarch butterflies returned, covering up the stage to show the show was over. However, a blue butterfly remained in front of the monarch butterflies.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Flik asked the blue butterfly from his tunnel. "Come on! Let's get in there! That's it!" The blue butterfly moved into the opening, as the monarch butterflies covered up the hole.

The show was over and the doors opened. Sam sighed, taking Rosie's hand and leading her outside, back to the outer part of the Tree of Life.

"Well, that was a fun!" Rosie said in delight.

"Fun? I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" Sam said, concerned.

Rosie chuckled. "Well, at least we saw this show. But maybe we should find Frodo."

Sam sighed in relief.

"What?" Rosie asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Let's find Frodo, Merry, and Pippin," Sam said in concern.

"You're right, Sam. I know you are," Rosie said, following Sam down the walkway, back to the rest of the park.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Flik and Hopper come from Disney and Pixar's film, "A Bug's Life".


	7. Tarzan Rocks

This is another show that stopped running at Disney's Animal Kingdom. It's called "Tarzan Rocks" and was more of a concert show, with all the songs from the 1999 Disney movie "Tarzan". So, I thought I'd bring it back in this story for nostalgia's sake. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo walked around the park for a bit. Then he saw an outdoor concert area with a sign that read **Tarzan Rocks**. That sounded interesting. He made his way down to the auditorium, hardly expecting to find Sam and Rosie again. There they were, chatting with Merry and Pippin of all hobbits!

Wait. Merry and Pippin? Frodo rushed up to the row where Sam and Rosie sat, joining them while spotting Merry and Pippin sitting in a row below them.

"Sam. Rosie," Frodo said, nodding to his friends. He stared wide-eyed at Merry and Pippin, exclaiming out of eagerness and hope, "Merry? Pippin! I'm so glad we found you!"

Pippin shrugged. "Eh. It didn't take much to find Sam and Rosie. They met us here, at this concert hall."

"We were hoping to find you three, after discovering this note," Merry said, showing Frodo the golden envelope with the note he received from Mickey Mouse. Frodo read the message Mickey sent Merry and Pippin, staring at it with great confusion.

"So, Mickey sent you here to find us," Frodo said, passing the note back to Merry.

"Yeah, well, we didn't expect to find you three here at Animal Kingdom," Pippin said, referring to him and Merry. He shrugged, telling him, "And yet, here we are! At this concert hall!"

"Well, let's enjoy the show and we can talk afterward," Merry said, turning towards the stage as the music and sounds started playing, blasting from the speakers in triumph.

Frodo sat next to Sam and Rosie, watching the curtains move and the band playing in the background. There were three singers singing songs he wasn't familiar with. And yet, the songs were intriguing. And the music was beyond words. It wasn't exactly his taste in music—the guitars got to him—but he liked it.

Frodo stared wide-eyed at the bare-chested man entering the stage. So, this was Tarzan, or so Frodo guessed as a woman in a yellow dress showed up, changing her clothes twice to reveal her wearing a yellow tank-top and a brown skirt. Tarzan was interested in this woman—Jane as she was called—and spun her around in the air more than once on ropes.

The whole scene was intriguing to watch, like a romance Frodo didn't expect to find. Frodo stared at Sam and Rosie, seeing they were cuddled next to each other. Frodo smiled, happy for them, but also wondering if this whole Disney Resort was giving him signs that he needed to find a date, while he was stayed here at the parks.

He looked at Sam and Rosie one last time before turning to Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits clapped along with the music, completely lost in its tune. Frodo gulped, stunned when a giant greyish-blue ape approached him.

"Are you enjoying the party?" It was Terk—at least, that's what Frodo learned about her. Terk stared at Frodo in interest, telling him, "Because if you aren't, I'll give you a good reason to!"

"Eh… thanks," Frodo said, watching the gorilla move upstage, enticing the audience to follow along with her song.

Frodo watched Tarzan and Jane leave the stage, with Terk taking over the next song. Frodo didn't even know what this song was called, but it sure sounded like something was going on all around him. He grinned at the lasses who approached him, his mind filled with questions. The lasses walked away, leaving Frodo sad.

He didn't expect this reaction, nor watching the concert come to an end. It was a great concert, but Frodo expected to find those lasses stare at him again. He was sorely mistaken, for those lasses disappeared from sight, leaving the stage and leaving Frodo dismayed.

Frodo sighed in sorrow, leaving the concert hall with Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin. Already, the four hobbits were conversing, talking about how they enjoyed the concert. Frodo was the only one who was depressed, and it alarmed Merry and Pippin.

"Come on, Frodo! The concert was great!" Merry said, intrigued.

"I know. The music wasn't to my taste, but those lasses… whoo! They were something!" Frodo said, trying to take his mind off the concert.

"Oh, Frodo has a little crush!" Pippin teased.

"All right, Mr. Pippin! That's enough! Leave Mr. Frodo alone!" Sam said, serious.

"We're sorry, Sam! Frodo needs a little heart-to-heart," Merry said, jokingly.

Frodo chuckled. He turned to Sam, telling him, "No, it's fine. Merry and Pippin are just trying to cheer me up."

"Yeah! Like old times!" Pippin said, intrigued.

"So, where were you two, while Sam, Rosie, and I went looking for you?" Frodo asked, walking down the cement street with his four friends.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what we went through! Gorillas and then this Pocahontas talked to Merry and me about nature. It was something!" Pippin explained in dismay.

Frodo laughed. "Oh Pippin, it's just like you to run into nature!"

Pippin started to protest but eventually caved. It was nice Frodo was back with him and Merry. Now, the whole group of friends were reunited!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Tarzan, Jane Porter, and Terk comes from the Disney movie "Tarzan".


	8. Rafiki's Planet Watch

Frodo and his friends wandered through the park after lunch, deciding on what to do next. It was then Frodo spotted something nearby, which had a huge sign that read: **Rafiki's Planet Watch**.

"Look!" Frodo said, getting his friends' attention. "Do you think we should go there next?"

"The train ride?" Merry asked, curiously. He shrugged. "Yeah, why not? There might not be that much to see though."

"Well, it's worth the effort." Pippin sighed. "My feet are tired."

"We've only done two things, Mr. Pippin. How can your feet be tired?" Sam asked Pippin, as he took Rosie's hand and led her down the path.

"Well, it sure beats me," Pippin said, following Sam, Rosie, and Merry down the path leading to the train station.

Frodo sighed. Typical. Just typical, seeing his friends bicker over the simplest things. Well, he might as well join them.

.

Frodo stared in awe, the moment he and his friends reached the train station. There were so many signs on the roof revealing different places he'd never been to. What was he expecting to see here?

He made his way inside the train station, stopping with his friends by the front gate. The train arrived, stunning Frodo with its loud whistle and how many carriages there were. He was pulled back into reality by Pippin, who was all too eager to get aboard the train.

"Come on, Frodo! No time to dillydally," Pippin said, following Merry, Sam, and Rosie into one of the empty carriages.

Frodo sighed, joining them inside the carriage. He sighed in relief the moment he sat down next to Sam and Rosie. Merry and Pippin were behind him, chatting about food and all sorts of nonsense.

Frodo shook his head. He should have seen this coming.

The train started to move, causing Frodo to rest his arms against the side of the carriage. He was bored. But, at the same time, this was peaceful.

"Welcome aboard the Wildlife Express! Please make sure to keep your hands, arms, and legs are inside the train at all times," the woman over the speaker said, kindly.

"Oh!" Frodo moved back, grinning sheepishly as he put his hands and arms on his brown breeches, doing his best to keep them cooled down. He smiled at Sam and Rosie, Rosie who rolled her eyes at him. Well, that was something, wasn't it?

He looked at all the trees and bushes as the train moved past them. It was a four-minute train ride, but to Frodo, it was relaxing. He chuckled at the sight of black and grey squirrels skittering up trees, as well as birds flying here and there, doing their own little dance.

Half the time, he kept seeing strange creatures locked in enclosures. Frodo felt sorry for these animals. He hoped they were all right.

He hardly paid attention to the woman's voice over the speaker. He was too enveloped by the peacefulness of the train ride to do anything else.

After four slow minutes, the train arrived at the station, slowing down, and eventually coming to a halt. Frodo sighed, standing up, and following his friends outside. He walked on, wondering if the train would take off again with new guests.

Frodo approached Sam as they walked down the hiking trail. "Sam, what do you think we'll find here?"

"I don't know," Sam said with a shrug. "I guess we'll find out."

"They said something about animals," Rosie said, calling out to Merry and Pippin as the two rascals wandered off, picking on each other. "Sam, come on! We have to catch up to Merry and Pippin before we lose them again."

Sam huffed. "Alright." He gestured to Frodo. "Come on, Mr. Frodo! We have to catch up to Merry and Pippin!"

"No, you go ahead. I'll be fine. I just want to walk around a bit," Frodo said.

"Come on, Sam!" Rosie said, dragging Sam after Merry and Pippin.

Frodo sighed, watching Sam and Rosie leave him.

Frodo kept on walking, taking in all the trees and bushes, as well as the little critters in cages or wandering throughout the area. He stopped by the monkeys, staring at them in amusement. At one point, a monkey with white and black fur looked at him, chirping at him and getting the other monkeys' attention.

Frodo jumped back, the moment the tamarin monkeys made a ruckus.

"Right," Frodo said, nervously. "I'll see you later." He wandered, wondering what else was down this path.

.

He walked on for a good long while, following a monkey with grey fur showing him which direction to go. It wasn't a real monkey, just a cardboard cutout of one with very good expressions. Frodo looked in wonder at the monkey, wondering what his story was.

At last, he reached the Conservation Station: a large building with its own tiled mural on the ground, showing a group of animal faces. Frodo made his way inside, finding it sparsely crowded. It was also where he found his four friends messing around inside the building.

The Conservation Station was so huge. When Frodo first walked into the building, all he could see were faces of animals on the walls and ceiling. It was pretty neat, making him wonder what sort of animals lived here. When he left the animal entrance, he entered a large room with blue carpets, white walls, and lots of stuff to do. And there was Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin greeting a grey and blue monkey who was interested in them.

Frodo joined his friends, not knowing what to expect. The monkey turned to him in excitement, enjoying this.

"Well, look what the monkey dragged in!" The monkey with his stick staff laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm Rafiki! I'm a baboon. Welcome to the Conservation Station!"

"Not sure I can take so many welcomes," Frodo admitted, finding the whole 'welcome to' greetings a bit annoying, seeing as he heard it so many times on his journey throughout the parks.

"Well, there's a petting zoo and there's also an animal hospital over there!" Rafiki said, pointing to the animal hospital or an animal care center.

Frodo couldn't control his friends. Merry and Pippin ran off to see the animal hospital from the paned glass window. Frodo followed them, but Sam and Rosie stayed behind to talk to Rafiki. At last, Frodo caught up to Merry and Pippin, who were watching the vets taking care of a baby cheetah, by giving it some milk to drink.

The animal care center had white walls and tiled floors. There were counters and oak cupboards against the walls, with silver tables standing in the centermost part of the room.

Pippin was enthralled. Frodo wasn't so sure he wanted to get involved in the behind-the-scenes action.

"I'm going out to see this petting zoo," Frodo said to Merry and Pippin, making his way towards the doors while catching a few glimpses of reptiles. He jumped, the second Merry and Pippin joined him. "You're coming with me?"

"Well, we wouldn't abandon you," Pippin said with a smile. He stared longingly at the animal care center in longing.

"Oh, go on, Pippin. I'll stay with Frodo," Merry said, getting his younger cousin's attention.

"Thanks, Merry!" Pippin beamed. He turned to Frodo, concerned. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Go! Enjoy!" Frodo said with a calm smile.

"Thank you!" Pippin darted off, staring at the action going on at the animal care center.

Frodo shook his head, following Merry out to where they found a shop and the petting zoo. Frodo made his way towards the entrance to the petting zoo, opening the gate, and entering the petting zoo. Merry followed him, waiting to see what animals lurked here.

"Whoa!" Frodo stared in amazement at the miniature horses. He approached the fence with Merry following behind him, staring at the horses in delight. "Do you think they're all right? Sam, Rosie, and Pippin?"

"Pippin and I came to find you," Merry said, quaintly. "We wouldn't lose you."

"Yeah, I know," Frodo said, worriedly.

Merry looked at Frodo, telling him, "Look Frodo, we wouldn't abandon you. The fact that we found each other is good. We're just exploring, doing our own thing. We promise, we're not abandoning you."

"I know," Frodo said, surprised Merry said 'we won't abandon you' twice. "It's just… I have this tendency to run off."

"I've noticed," Merry said, bluntly. "It's all right. Don't get yourself lost."

Frodo chuckled. "We're in the same park, Merry. How lost can one be?"

"Well, I don't know," Merry said, shaking his head. He patted Frodo's shoulder, making his way out of the petting zoo. "Just for the record, I knew there were animals here. After Pippin and I met those gorillas, I knew we were in for a wild time!"

"Don't say wild in front of these animals!" Frodo said, following Merry out of the petting zoo.

Frodo and Merry waited by the shady area, where an animal show occurred, before Pippin, Sam, and Rosie joined them. The five friends stayed there, in that outdoor area, for a time, looking about the place and the petting zoo, before heading back to the train station.

As they made their way back, by train, to the rest of the park, Frodo couldn't help but feel like this was a good day. And it was only going to get better after nightfall.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Rafiki comes from Disney's film trilogy, "The Lion King".


	9. Na'vi River Journey, Flight of Passage

I'm putting this ride, "Na'vi River Journey", in this story due to how relaxing it is. Not a whole lot goes on in this ride, but it is nice to ride on whenever one needs to wind down. Let's see how our hobbits do. :)

*.*.*

Frodo followed his friends to the Pandora area of Animal Kingdom. Already, thoughts reeled in his head over this part of the park. There were stones lifted off the ground with bushes and vines everywhere. The closer he, Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin got to a certain attraction, the more anticipation grew.

At last, they crossed the bridge and entered the interior of a loading dock. Brownstone filled the ground where Frodo walked, and there, before him and his friends was a boat, which they stepped inside. Merry and Pippin had their own seats in the middle of the boat, while Frodo, Sam, and Rosie took the back seats.

The boat began to move, allowing Frodo to witness a whole bunch of mushrooms. Bioluminescent mushrooms and bushes that glowed. There was even a moving image of cats moving from branch to branch, and strange people with blue skin and cat ears staring at him and his friends.

"Who's that?" Frodo asked his friends, watching the blue-skinned man speak, talking about nature. What was going on?

"It's better if we don't ask questions!" Sam said, confused.

"I think it's lovely!" Rosie said, staring at the mushrooms.

"Like another land," Frodo said, surprised at how beautiful everything looked, and so otherworldly. He jumped at the sight of a blue-skinned woman wearing red clothes and a blue tail speak in a strange language. The woman was singing, respecting nature. She swayed, waving her hands in the air as if to praise life.

The whole routine was strange in Frodo's mind.

At last, the boat came back to the loading dock, allowing Frodo and his friends to get off and head back into the park. Frodo sighed, wondering what he had experienced.

"Well, maybe we can go on another ride?" Merry suggested with pride.

"Ooh! What about that flight ride? It should be around here somewhere," Pippin said in delight.

"I don't know, Pippin. You sure you like heights?" Frodo asked, concerned about his younger cousin and friend.

"Come on, Frodo. What's it going to hurt?" Pippin said, running off.

Frodo sighed, following him, Merry, Sam, and Rosie to the next ride, whose sign read: **Flight of Passage**. Frodo wasn't exactly sure this was a good ride to be on. What if he fell? What if something happened to him? Well, he felt sure someone would catch him if he was lucky.

Moving past the sign, Frodo looked at the scenery. There were beautiful small waterfalls here. Beyond that, he and his friends entered a brownstone cave with cave drawings scattered on the walls. It was beautiful, that was for sure.

And it was only going to get better.

The further Frodo went into the cave, the more bioluminescence showed up around the area. Along the walls were bioluminescent mushrooms and other plants, glowing on the cave walls. The cave turned into a laboratory, with the equipment stored in a round glass-walled room. Frodo and his friends followed their guides towards an airlock room, where a man on a video screen spoke about Frodo and his friends being assigned to an avatar and then matching them to an avatar.

It was something, but Frodo found it scary. These scientists… did they know what they were doing? Frodo wasn't sure about this. He'd much rather be home than be on the back of a winged creature. A banshee no less.

Sure enough, he and his friends made their way into another room, where they stored their belongings in bins. Frodo turned to the seat he was assigned. He sat down, positioning himself so that he was comfortable, surprised when a safety rail landed on his back, protecting him from falling over.

In seconds, Frodo stared at the screen. A blue vortex took over and the flight began. Frodo was stunned at the scenery. The water splashed in his face. The smell of the animal he was riding wafted in his nostrils. He felt like he was in this world, enjoying its splendor. Pandora, wasn't it? Well, it certainly felt real.

In time, he became lost in the beauty of Pandora. He should have known there were other worlds out there, but this one was splendid. And the flight was incredible. He didn't know if he could hold on. He nearly thought he was going to fall.

Then the ride was over and the blue vortex returned. Frodo sighed in disappointment. What had he just experienced? At last, the safety rail moved away from his back, allowing him to move. He grabbed his belongings, meeting Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin down another walkway leading out of the ride and back to the park.

"How was that?" Merry asked, stunned to see Sam feel so sick.

"That was awful! Don't let me go on it again!" Sam said, trying to hold in his vomit. He managed to, but not for very long. At last, Sam released the contents of his stomach. He grabbed onto something, but his legs shook. Frodo patted his back, doing his best to help Sam out.

"Well, I thought that ride was spectacular! I wouldn't mind going on it again," Frodo beamed.

"Rather you than me," Sam said, trying to calm down.

"Oh, Sam! You have motion sickness," Rosie said, feeling sorry for Sam.

"So, that's what it's called!" Sam said, understanding. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Well, Sam doesn't need to go on the ride again," Merry said, patting Sam on the back.

"Well, there isn't a long line. Frodo can go on it again," Pippin suggested, as he, Merry, and Rosie helped Sam over to a bench.

"Really?" Frodo exclaimed in delight. "Great! I'll meet you out here when I'm done!"

"Yeah, go," Pippin said, watching Frodo head towards the short line leading into the Flight of Passage ride and coming out again minutes later with an overjoyed look on his face.

"Well, that was fun. It's worth a second try," Frodo said, chipper. Even Sam looked a better. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sam said, thrilled to see Mr. Frodo again. He had washed up and changed clothes before Mr. Frodo returned. He even told this to Frodo, causing his best friend to see that his clothes were different. Sam couldn't have been happier for his best friend. It made the world feel a lot better inside and out.

"Well, we have time," Pippin said, noticing the sun setting. "Maybe we should eat dinner."

"Dinner sounds good," Frodo said, pleased.

"Yeah, let's do that," Merry said, following their friends in search of food. So far, so good. All that was left to do now was watch the night show, which Merry feared would happen soon.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Pandora and the Na'vi come from James Cameron's film, "Avatar".


	10. Rivers of Light

After dinner, Frodo joined his friends and a crowd of people, as well as animals and creatures, before the Tree of Life. Dusk arrived and with it the nightfall. It was time to see the night show at Disney World's Animal Kingdom.

For a second, nothing happened. A few moments passed before the Tree of Life lit up, displaying various animals moving across the spotlighted tree, until finally, the animals changed in the spotlight to a glowing ball of yellow light. It was then that Frodo followed Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin over to the bridge, stopping only when they saw the flowers light up along the river in various colors.

Frodo wasn't sure what would transpire during this show, but it made him wonder if he would become a part of the show, much like he had done during the "Fantasmic!" show at Disney World's Hollywood Studios.

It was just then that he felt his body tugged forward, causing him to land on one of the boats floating down the river. Frodo stumbled to a standing position, watching the dancers beat their drums and dance in time with the folkloric, wildlife music.

Frodo chuckled. "Well, this wasn't what I expected."

The monkeys aboard the ship looked at him funnily, leaping from his shoulder to the boat's deck, where they beat on drums more frequently. Frodo chuckled a second time, nearly laughing at the monkeys enjoyed their leaps and hurtles aboard the boat, as if they were a part of the show.

Frodo turned his gaze to the flowers, which were now splashing water from their pollen. Water sprayed out from the tubes, revealing animal images, moving animal images as they wandered and ran in the different directions on the water sprays. Each animal had their own distinct markings and appearances, making them stand out in due time.

As the music played, Frodo made sure to walk around the boat to get a better view. It was then that he was caught off guard by one of the monkeys.

"Hey!" Frodo cried, feeling a monkey hand yank his soft, thick, curly brown hair. He sneered at the monkey, demanding from him, "Why did you do that?"

The monkeys laughed, clapping as they enjoyed their troublemaker monkey messing with Frodo, checking him out, and even hugging him.

"I suppose I can trust you," Frodo said, as the monkey smiled.

He looked at the area as lighted animal statues danced across the river. Their colors changed as the show changed. He never saw so many beautiful colors; and yet, here they were for his eyes to see! It was spectacular!

As the show neared its conclusion, more images appeared on the water sprays. Animals prancing this way and that, some on the hunt, some looking to impressive their audience. Frodo was impressed, even as a flower showed off a lighted tower in its center, complete with a fire.

Frodo had never seen such colors look this amazing. He was disappointed when the lights when out and then back on, signaling the show was over. All at once, he was pulled back into his original body. There weren't any monkeys on sight grabbing his hair or clinging to him. He was by himself… well, not entirely for Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin stood right beside him, staring at him in awe.

"What? I thought the show was amazing," Frodo smirked. His shoulder felt lonely, as did his neck. Oh, where was that monkey? Oh, there he was, waving to him from the boat! Frodo waved back, chuckling at the monkey in delight.

"That's great. Can we go now?" Sam asked, determined to head back to the hotel.

"Oh, come on, Sam. It's not every day that we see Frodo be part of a show," Rosie inquired, smiling at Frodo.

"Yeah, well, Mickey doesn't have to keep bringing Frodo into the show. He's fine at a distance," Sam admitted.

"Sam, I hardly understand what that means," Frodo laughed, grinning madly.

"Well, I hope the hotel's got snacks. I'm starving," Merry said in annoyance.

"Merry, that dinner we had was not enough for you?" Pippin teased.

"Ha ha! Very funny, Pippin," Merry said, sarcastically.

Frodo laughed. What a fantastic night! He hoped more shows would come to pass, but sadly, his vacation was nearing its end. One more day and it would be over. Or so he thought. Oh well. At least, he had fun, while it lasted.


	11. The Note

This is the last chapter of this story. :')

*.*.*

Frodo entered his suite at Disney World's Beach Club Resort in high spirits. Seeing the animals at Animal Kingdom was a real treat. The rides were unique. The food was great! In all, he had a great time.

He really wished his vacation wasn't ending yet. He didn't want it to end, but the note Mickey Mouse gave him today when he visited him sent chills up his spine. Frodo read the note to himself, hardly surprised that the note Mickey gave to Merry and Pippin was different than the ones Sam, Rosie, and he received.

 _Frodo,_

 _It has come to my attention, and with a heavy heart, that I must say your vacation is ending. I don't mean that in a bad way! Really. The last place you, Sam, and Rosie will visit is Epcot._

 _Merry and Pippin will have their own vacation, while you, Sam, and Rosie will get to spend your last day at Epcot. I know, this is ridiculous, but at least Merry and Pippin get to spend more time at the parks! So, there's something splendid!_

 _Anyway, I wish you luck on your journey. Don't worry. Epcot will be exciting and adventure enough for you. Good luck! And I hope to see you at Epcot._

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

The last time Frodo saw Merry and Pippin, they retired to their suite, as did Sam and Rosie in their own suite. Everyone was exhausted. Frodo couldn't blame them. They had an exciting time at Animal Kingdom.

Frodo huffed, wondering if this was the last note Mickey Mouse would send to him. He hoped it wasn't, but then who knew?

He looked back, the moment a knock sounded on his suite door. Frodo opened it, allowing Sam to enter his suite. Sam was desperate and Frodo knew it.

"Sam, what is it?" Frodo asked, concerned for his best friend. "Are you feeling well? Do you need to sit down?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Sam sighed in sorrow. "What're we gonna do about Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin? We can't just leave them here! We have to head home. Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin don't get to do that! Shouldn't that alarm us! What if they cause trouble?"

Frodo chuckled. "Oh Sam, I'm sure Merry and Pippin will be safe. They still need to visit the rest of the parks after we've visited Epcot. They'll be fine. And hey, think of it this way: there's no danger they can't face." He shrugged, smiling. "Besides, Mickey will look after them!"

"I do hope you're right." Sam paused. He said last, ending their conversation, "Well, goodnight Mr. Frodo." He walked out of Mr. Frodo's apartment feeling none the wiser.

Frodo waved to Sam as he left his suite. Sam was such a good friend, looking out for them all.

"Goodnight Sam," Frodo said, as Sam closed his suite door. Frodo ran towards the suite door, locking it.

Good, he was alone. He set the note down on the dining room table, debating about whether or not to go to bed. At last, his tired eyes spoke for him. He ran into the bedroom to grab some clean night clothes, before departing into the bathroom to change, wash up, and get ready for bed.

As he finished and re-entered his bedroom, thoughts reeled in Frodo's mind. This vacation relaxed him, something he hardly expected. As he unmade his bed and climbed in, Frodo couldn't help but feel this vacation was worth it.

He hoped for many more vacations like it. Sleep eventually took over, allowing him to feel an uneasiness at first, followed by peacefulness.

He was looking forward to the next day, the day that could very well be the end of his vacation at Walt Disney World.

*.*.*

That's it for the third part of my Sights at Walt Disney World fanfiction series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This is one of the calmer fanfics I've written, probably because Animal Kingdom is both interesting and calming at the same time. The same could be said for my next fanfic and final part in my Sights at Walt Disney World fanfic series, titled _Around the Globe_ , where we visit Epcot. :) Epcot should be interesting to write. There's no doubt about that! :)

So, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
